1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate applied to a liquid crystal display device and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor substrate and a fabricating method thereof reduced the time required in the process and enhanced the productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat display device is widely used as a display device with benefits of thinner, lighter and less power consumption than a cathode ray tube (CRT). The flat display device comprises a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Generally, the liquid crystal display device is divided in three types such as a transmitting type, a transreflective type and a reflective type according to the light source type. The transmitting type is a model that a backlight unit is disposed at the rear of the liquid crystal display panel, and light of the backlight unit is transmitted to the liquid crystal display panel. The reflective type is a model that natural light is reflected from the liquid crystal display panel, and the power consumption of the liquid crystal display device is reduced through restricting the use of the backlight unit occupying 70% of the power consumption. The transreflective type is a model that benefits of the transmitting type and the reflective type applied to, and light of the backlight unit is transmitted to the liquid crystal display panel and natural light is reflected from the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, the transreflective type may keep adequate luminance for displaying independent on the change of the brightness around the liquid crystal display device.
A fabricating method of the reflective type liquid crystal display device and the transreflective type liquid crystal display device comprises steps of forming an organic passivation layer on a thin film transistor substrate, exposing the organic passivation layer by a mask, and developing the organic passivation layer, thereby forming a prominence and depression pattern. After forming the prominence and depression pattern, a reflective layer is formed on at least one part of the prominence and depression pattern. If the reflective layer is formed on the entire of the prominence and depression pattern, the reflective type is manufactured. If the reflective layer is formed on the one part of the prominence and depression pattern, the reflective type is manufactured.
However, the process for metal layers like a thin film transistor and the process for the organic passivation layer are different. Thus, the process for metal layers and the process for the organic passivation layer are underwent at the different places. Accordingly, metal layers like a thin film transistor are formed on the substrate in the place for forming metal layers, and the organic passivation layer is formed on the substrate after moving the substrate from the place for forming metal layers to the place for forming the organic passivation layer. After forming the prominence and depression pattern on the organic passivation layer, the substrate will be moved to the place for forming metal layers for the next stage and a pixel electrode and a reflective layer are formed on the organic passivation layer.
The above method of forming layers on the substrate by moving the substrate from the place to the other place is required a lot of time, thereby dropping the productivity. Moreover, the substrate and layers may be contaminated during moving the substrate, and faculties may be occurred due to the impact from shaking.